Black General
The Vessel of the Black Zodiac Code name: Black General Real name: Unknown Civilian Alias: The Samuel's Marionette, The Mammon's playmate, the soul most innocent, the Anti-Christ, Prince of Hell, Mammon, the Villian ,and The General. Age: unknown Race: Unknown Current occupation: Bringer of the end of days. Current place of work: Where evil can be sown Eyes: Red Hair: White Height: 6'6 Weight: unknown Chinese Zodiac: unknown Greek Zodiac: unknown . Personal History In the early stages of man the old Gods provided man with means of guidance without direct interference. Thus the Zodiacs came to be taking the constellations from the heavens and forging them into something so much more. Of course as there is good in the universe there much always be a counter balancing evil. So far be it from the Devil to keep his hands clean at this opportunity. In one universe his Zodiac was depicted as being a means of turning a man into a deity. All lies in the end of course since that is what the devil loves to do, he/she loves to bring hopes up with pretty little promises only to crush them later. However his Zodiac is real and so are the spirits bound to it. So The devil would chose only the most corrupt soul to be the charging force of his Zodiac. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen to bare the spirit of the thirteenth, the leader is just another poor soul in the Lord of Darknesses game. Once chosen the Black General as he is referred to will bounce from world to world. Of course definition of world is not the same as one planet to another. No for in the Devil's eyes worlds mean alternate universes. In any universe there are only 13 souls that are perfect to be harvested by Black General. Of course to harvest a soul The General must infect a chosen victim with the seed of evil in the form of one of the Black Zodiac spirits. From there the spirits will slowly corrupt the host until they reach a moment in life where they are ripe and ready to be collected. This in turn means when the hosts are ready to reach death matching perfectly with the defining lines of the Black Zodiac spirit they are infected by. The General will only stay in one 'world' until it can be determined whether or not all 13 souls can be harvested. Once that is determined The General will bounce to another world all in the efforts to collect 666 souls for each Black Zodiac symbol. Once that is achieved the Armies of hell from each universe will be unleashed to bring multi-universal Armageddon. Yet is known that by only the resistance provided by the Good Zodiacs has this plan failed but not without it's victories. Along ago there use to be many Zodiacs but now thanks to The Black General's strength now only 3 Zodiac's remain to defy him. When of course the Black General is beaten by the other Zodiacs the threat is gone for only 666 years after the defeat. Once that is over another poor soul is chosen as well as new champions for the other 12 spirits in that 666 years long wait. So to quote one villain, "Evil Never Dies, It Evolves!" The Pentagram The Black Zodiac's pentagram Similar to the other Zodiac warriors' tattoos in that it is the means of summoning his destructive power. The General has a tattoo in the form resembling Satanist's Sigil of Baphomet, however the goat skull is replaced with the face of the host with the ring surrounding the inner circle being filled the the symbols of the black Zodiac numbered 1-13 clock wise. The souls chosen as champions of the other 12 like mentioned before have been chosen during the 666 years since it's last incarnation. The spirits of the current 12 have been recognized at the same souls used in that one universe to make a very entertaining movie. However The black General as total control over them unlike the other Zodiac warriors. So unlike the other Zodiac warriors The General will not get feedback form the souls. Like the other Zodiacs the spirits can take weapon form allowing him personal combat against the other Zodiacs. Of course each world is different with their own rules The General can use against all that is good. Nothing is saved from being used by The General so beware evil will find a way. 01) The First Born Son The First Born Son''' ' You're an obsessive person, holding tightly to your view of how the world should be. Anyone who tries to alter that perception is fair game for your rage. You can't always have it your way; sometimes you have to take what you get. You will have your perfect world as it is your birth right after, you were born to stand above them all as the hero, the king of this world. The king is never wrong as you're views are the only views that matter and let all those who prevent you from rising to be the first in your world fall. Weapon form: When used by The General the first born soon is changed into a demonically charged Tomahawk and powerful revolver hand cannon. 02) The Torso The Torso' ' You take chances in life, whether literally, through gambling, or figuratively, through so-called 'extreme' sports. Lady Luck is a fickle mistress, though, and will leave you sooner or later. Don't be skydiving when she does. Life is only worth living if you put on the line something precious to you as stakes for obtaining something more. From money, favors, property, and your so called loved ones. Everything is your bargaining chip, so either put up or shut up. Weapon form: First there is Blade designed to keep a butchers skills and strength handy when cutting up flesh. The handle however is special for once a hunk of meat is severed off from the body sylophane or 'plastic wrap' rolls out and coils around it. Second items given is a massive shield that his cursed with a chilling touch used as a butcher's cutting board. The longer an enemry is touched the faster they will risk freezing over if there is life still left in them. Gh0202.jpg 1_088.jpg Ogre_Kichi.png 03) The Bound Woman The Bound Woman' ' Just because you have everything doesn't mean you're better. You've grown so used to your life of luxury that you've lost touch with the rest of the world. Your conceit is holding you back... dump it. The world is here to cater to you since you blessed it with your presence, though you are not above offering a taste of the bliss that is your Divine touch. Of course those who can't be bought to serve, can and will be disposed of in a manner of your choosing. Who cares how many lives your crush, they should have known better than to keep for themselves what you desire. May the weak and ugly serve at your feet and may the beautiful entertain your mortal desires. After all it is your right! Weapon form: A special ribbon like cloth appears in the hands of the General taking on whip like properties. Yet instead of causing lacerations to the skin instead once a part of the fabric touches a victim's skin it will begin to bind around it. To do so without leaving the General's touch it will grow and coil around the victim on it's own. Once the victim is totally bound it will proceed to strangle the life out of them. The fabric used is similar in strength to cable wires used to support Bridges. So no normal knife of other cutting tool can cause even a small tear in it. 04) The Withered Lover The Withered Lover You're an unfortunate victim of circumstance. You've lived your life tossed about by the whims of fate. Be careful that you don't lose touch with your true identity.. You didn't ask to born, you didn't ask for such a family to be born into, and you sure as hell did not ask why did God bother allowing you into this world. You didn't even ask for the life you lived up until now. So as long as it was easy and you could answer life's questions with a simple yes or no then so be it. As long as you don't have to make any complicated choices you don't mind being a sheep. Weapon form: In hands of the General would appear twin easy to handle blow torches. Of course things are never just as they appear in his hands. No for they can be used as cutting torches, flame throwers, and means of acceleration. With the adjustable nozzle the flames can be change to a different variety of colors for different level's of heat. 05) The Torn Prince The Torn Prince You're the star of your own life, and you know it -- maybe too well. Any affront to your pride can send you off the deep end and cause you to stop thinking rationally. Don't take it personally if you are beaten at some thing. The world is your canvas and every motion you make is the masterful stroke of an artist's brush. Every word you write is worthy to overshadow literary masters. Every time you pick up a tool, let the world tremble at a master craftsman. You are a natural born master of all that you touch and may the fools who challenge you be ready lose face and property Weapon form: Once summon The Torn Prince's beloved car and is trust bat will be tools for the General. The car can be used traditionally or as mobile platform as reliable as an steed, especially when the horse whip is a demonically charged Baseball bat. The bat on it's own is destructive force making anything it hits into a fiery projectile. Mini baseball bat.jpg p-55444-Spiked_War_Club__85853.jpg Baseball_Bat_in_Saints_Row_The_Third_-_Level_2_model.png 1962 Pontiac Catalina 421 Super Duty Lightweight Clone front 1.jpg HellCharger-TheGhostAttack.jpg TG_Hell_Charger.png 06) The Angry Princess The Angry Princess You are so preoccupied with outer beauty that you have let your inner self deteriorate and rot. Unfortunately, no amount of surgery or makeup can cover that kind of scarring. Be comfortable with you are *now* before changing anything. Perfection is all that matters to you, for you are perfect in every single way. Your essence rivals that of old Gods and sadly time is the only thing you have not tamed with your Divine presence. Time dares to mar your mortal shell yet mortals have provided means of preservation, means of obtain chunks of Immortality. What does it matter to you how many times blood has been shed to care of your beauty. Legends must be written of your Divinity, it just happens to be with the blood of the useless mortals Weapon form: When summon a devil's selection of surgical tools are summoned to bring a slow painful death. Either directly in the grasp of The General or remotely for any of the tools can be thrown and work on it's own. Surgical Instruments 8.jpg RomeSurgericalTools.jpg equip.jpg screen-shot-2015-05-18-at-5-56-28-pm.png Labeled Hernstein set for call out list.jpg international-museum.jpg 07) The Pilgrimess The Pilgrimess Maybe you just have one of those faces, but people just don't trust you. Whether or not you are what people say you are is irrelevant. It's just your lot in life. Sorry. It's not your fault you were born in such a horrible situation, where everyone and thing is out to get you. You are sorry that you were born in the wrong time and live in the wrong place where people just can't accept 'your kind'. Now just what do they mean by 'your kind'? No on will answer you for they are too scared to look into your eyes since they are too ashamed and insecure with themselves. You are just someone who just happens to be a scape goat for all of their fears. Weapon form: Once summon the hunters are now the hunted for appearing in The General's hands was a military grade net launcher and a hunting rifle. The rifle was powerful and with a nearly endless supply of bullets. Bullets that range from buck shot, deer slugs, and armor piercing rounds. The launcher in itself is unimpressive other it can be fired one handed and has unlimited ammo as well. It is the net you should worry about for once it captures a target it begins to compress and render the victim into pieces like being forced into a cheese grater. 08) The Great Child The Great Child' ''' A perpetual momma's boy, you are overly dependant on others to provide and care for you. Without that guidance, you would be lost. Don't you think it's time you started thinking for yourself? "Yes mother you are right, you are always right and I am a good boy. I eat what you tell me, dress like you want me too, and go to bed when you tell me too. What you teach me is what a good boy should know and your words are the only gospel I need. Wait what are those men doing to you mama, they're hurting you. They have to die for touching my God. No wait...where they taking you momma. No ...stop DON'T TOUCH MY MOMMY!! MOMMY!!" Weapon form: A battle axe unlike anything seen before in it's ability to cut and crush what it makes contact with. Be it used traditionally or on it's side this weapon knows no mercy. The edge is so sharp it can cleanly sever boulders with a single one handed strike. Using two hands will double it's power. When used on it's flat side it will become something similar to a fly swatter to anything organic. 09) The Dire Mother The Dire Mother You thrive on attention, whether it is good, bad, or perverse. So, you subject yourself to more and more dangerous acts to hold your audience's interest. Before long, everyone will be talking about how natural you looked at your funeral. "Yes come to mama baby, let mama love you in every way possible for me to love you. Just promise me you will love me, you will worship me, and satisfy my every need. Shower me in attention, never let me feel unwanted for if you do Momma will find someone else who will love her better than you. Someone who will not stop until I feel all of their love. You know Momma needs a lot of love." Weapon form: When summoned a demonic chain is formed connected to a spiked collar/baby harness. On it's own it's pretty much a harmless collar however once it wraps around the neck/body of another it changes into a full body harness. Once it does the spikes on the out side turn inside out. The spikes will piercing into the flesh and hunt down connections to the victims nervous system. This will give the general a temporary pet/meat shield he can control regardless of size, species, or gender. 10) The Hammer The Hammer You are generally a quiet, hard-working, respectable family man. But you have your limits, and when you are pushed too far, you can become as fierce and enraged as a firestorm. Try to control your temper and you'll do fine. Nothing is more important family, your family is what you live and breath for as they are the living embodiment of your pride. Every drop of sweet wiped from your brow, every hour of sleep lost, every dream you've forsaken, and every drop of blood you shed is for your family. Your obsession with keeping them safe is what drives you to wake up in the morning. If someone so much puts a single hair out of place your fingers are around the poor fool's neck, for your babies are perfect and your spouse is an angel. You are very emotionally open and if everything stays on the status quo with your family then monster inside of you will continue to sleep. Weapon form: A massive hammer is produced into the hand of the General with power to shatter anything it hits. The force of impact powerful enough to cause quakes and split the ground. However that is the main threat the secondary threat comes in as the hammer holds in a secret barrel that serves as hidden nail gun. No we are not speaking of a nine inch nail, no we are talking nails that match rail road spikes. 11) The Jackal The Jackal Something in your past is eating away at you, and rather than deal with it, you have chosen to withdraw. Not interacting with others, though, is only making the guilt fester more. Come out of your shell and face your past. "No, no, no....no.....no! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, WE WERE JUST FOOLING AROUND!" You turn around and run as you feel their eyes on your flesh, stripping you and seeing all of your sins. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" You heart races as you watch these so called friends of yours change into monsters, long toothed monsters who want to punish you for the accident. You can't let that happen, you were framed and need to seek justice. Just grab the knife and show these delusional freaks who the real monsters are. Weapon form: In the General's grasp appears for his right hand a cattle prod and in his left a powerful electrical gauntlet disguised a clove. Both these tools allow him to shock and fry any opponent with enough force in each zap equivalent to a lightning bolt. diy-double-bladed-stun-sword-shocks-and-slices-simultaneously.1280x600.jpg taser-sword.jpg 12) The juggernaut The Juggernaut You have no scruples, and no remorse. You'll do whatever it takes to get what you want, inside or outside the law. Take care not to stray too far out of the lines; they're there for a reason. '' '' I am so fucking bored and I want to have some good old fun, the way Daddy tougher me in the Garage with his tools. It's time to collect some new toys as the last one's broke too easily. Be they Man, woman, child, or beast they are all my play things. Sure they like to struggle at first but Daddy made sure his boy was strong, daddy was so proud of his big strong son. Yet he screamed just like all my other toys, showing how weak he really was. No worries though I keep his teachings close and I get into his Truck I remember his words, "LIFE IS A GAME BOY, THE WEAK FEED THE STAR PLAYERS. AS LONG AS YOU HAVE YOUR TOOLS AND YOUR FISTS! YOU ARE THE STAR!" Weapon form: In The General's right hand appears a special demonic flail those chain can extend to reach any opponent. The flail's 'morning star' head will carry with it when swung the power of wrecking ball but the spikes on it will render a sunder anything they can hook onto. Latching onto the back of his left arm was powerful Hydrualic Cable Cutter able to slice through anything it can wrap it's pincers around. 13)The Willing Sacrifice / The Broken Heart. The current host of the 13th spirit is unknown at this time however what is known was that the host was tricked by Satan him/herself into believing he/she had to sacrifice themselves for loved ones. Of course unlike the other Zodiac's the 13 spirit is not a noble soul or a soul seeking vengeance. No for the true identity of the spirit infecting the host, the true mind and power source of The General is Mammon, the Anti-Christ. While he may be in full control he is limited on what he can do as he is bounded to human flesh. When not clad in his hellion armor General walks in the unknown form of the host acting as if he was just a normal person. A person with uncanny grace and charisma towards others the General can easily manipulate anyone he desires regardless of species, age, and/or gender. When clad in his armor like the other Zodiacs no weapon can harm him unless it is from a holy object or a weapon of the other Zodiacs. Keynotes: 1. The Black General is currently for the time being a NPC that is portrayed in an Rp through any of the other chars. So you don't have control over him since he is a plot device used to bring reason of the rp's existence. 2. The Black General when not in his transform state will be in the form aka physical appearance of the host. During this time he/she will not give off any hint except through means of demonic detection of his/her true identity. So unless you have some sort of divine/demonic locator you will never be able to tell who the Black General is until he/she reveals the truth. 3. Depending on what 'world' the General appears may cause interesting mutations in The General's favor. So if world provides a means of a spirit taking physical form out side of his grasp beware the immediate threat of any of the spirits in his control directly. Category:Warriors Category:Possessed Category:Villian Category:Spiritual Energy powered Category:Nephilim